Thor: The Dark World
|distributor = Walt Disney Pictures Motion Studios |release date = November 8, 2013 |imdb_id = 1981115}} Thor: The Dark World is the 2013 sequel to Marvel Studios' 2011 blockbuster Thor. Directed by Alan Taylor, the film stars Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Kat Dennings, Tom Hiddleston, Idris Elba, Sir Anthony Hopkins and Stellan Skarsgård. A sequel entitled Thor: Ragnarok was released on November 3, 2017. A fourth film, Thor: Love and Thunder, is in development. Plot Eons ago, Bor, father of Odin, clashes with the Dark Elf Malekith, who seeks to unleash a weapon known as the Aether on the nine realms. After conquering Malekith's forces, including enhanced warriors called the Kursed, on their home world of Svartalfheim, Bor safeguards the Aether within a stone column. Unknown to Bor, Malekith as well as his lieutenant Algrim and a handful of Dark Elves escape into suspended animation. In present-day Asgard, Loki stands imprisoned for his war crimes on Earth.1 Meanwhile, Thor, alongside warriors Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif, repel marauders on Vanaheim, home of their comrade Hogun; it is the final battle in a war to pacify the Nine Realms following the reconstruction of the Bifröst, the "Rainbow Bridge" between realms, which had been destroyed two years earlier.2 The Asgardians soon learn that the Convergence, a rare alignment of the Nine Realms, is imminent; as the event approaches, portals linking the worlds appear at random. In London, astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster and her intern Darcy Lewis travel to an abandoned factory where such portals have appeared, disrupting the laws of physics around them. Separating from the group, Foster is teleported to another world, where she is infected by the Aether. Heimdall alerts Thor that Foster has moved beyond his near all-seeing vision, leading Thor to Earth. When Thor finds Foster, she inadvertently releases an unearthly force, and Thor returns with her to Asgard. Odin, recognizing the Aether, warns that the Aether will not only kill Foster but that its return heralds a catastrophic prophecy. Malekith, awakened by the Aether's release, turns Algrim into a Kursed and attacks Asgard. During the battle, Malekith and Algrim search for Foster, sensing that she contains the Aether. Thor's mother Frigga is killed protecting Foster, and Malekith and Algrim are forced to flee without Foster. Despite Odin's orders not to leave Asgard, Thor reluctantly enlists the help of Loki, who knows of a secret portal to Svartalfheim, where they will use Foster to lure and confront Malekith, away from Asgard. In return, Thor promises Loki vengeance on Malekith for killing their mother. With Volstagg and Sif stalling Asgardian soldiers and Fandral assisting their escape, Thor, Loki, and Foster head to Svartalfheim. There, Loki tricks Malekith into drawing the Aether out of Foster, but Thor's attempt to destroy the exposed substance fails. Malekith merges with the Aether and leaves in his ship as Loki is fatally wounded while killing Algrim. Thor, cradling Loki in his arms, promises to tell their father of his sacrifice. Afterward, Thor and Foster discover another portal in a nearby cave and reunite in London with Lewis and Foster's mentor Dr. Erik Selvig—who was briefly institutionalized due to the mental trauma he suffered during Loki's attack on Earth. They learn that Malekith plans to restore the Dark Elves to dominance by unleashing the Aether at the center of the Convergence in Greenwich. Thor battles Malekith through various portals and across multiple worlds until one portal separates them, leaving Malekith unopposed on Earth. Thor returns in time to help his mortal comrades use their scientific equipment to transport Malekith to Svartalfheim, where he is crushed by his own damaged ship. Thor returns to Asgard, where he declines Odin's offer to take the throne and tells Odin of Loki's sacrifice. As he leaves, Odin's form transforms into Loki, who is alive and impersonating Odin. In a mid-credits scene, Volstagg and Sif visit the Collector and entrust the Aether to his care, commenting that with the Tesseract already in Asgard, having two Infinity Stones so close together would be unwise. As they leave, the Collector states his desire to acquire the other five Stones. In a post-credits scene, Foster and Thor reunite on Earth, while somewhere in London, a frost monster from Jotunheim—accidentally transported to Earth during the final battle—continues to run amok. Reception Thor: The Dark World recieved gennerally positive reviews from critics. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Algrim/Kurse *Rene Russo as Frigga *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Clive Russell as Tyr *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Ophelia Lovibond as The Collector's aide Photos Trailers Check Out The Action In Thor 2 Thor The Dark World - Trailer Thor The Dark World - Trailer 1 Thor The Dark World - First Trailer - Rewind Theater Thor The Dark World - Return of an Avenger TV Spot Thor The Dark World - Beyond Realms Behind the Scenes Featurette Related Links IMDB Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2013 films Category:Thor films Category:Films based on comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Alan Taylor films Category:Films starring Chris Hemsworth Category:IMAX films Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction films Category:American 3D films Category:3D films Category:American IMAX films